


“Why do you always leave me unsatisfied?”

by EHSparkwoman



Series: Fire and Fury [7]
Category: Transformers: Victory
Genre: M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Premature Ejaculation, Public Sex, Throne Sex, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:35:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26478823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EHSparkwoman/pseuds/EHSparkwoman
Summary: Deathsaurus decides to try something new with his second in command. Something he hopes will leave both of them satisfied for once.
Relationships: Deathsaurus/Leozack
Series: Fire and Fury [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1461223
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	“Why do you always leave me unsatisfied?”

**Author's Note:**

> This ship is the Megascream of Transformers: Victory. Which is why it is a travesty (in my eyes) that it is such a rare pairing! The title is said to Leozack by Deathsaurus; but I can’t remember which episode he says it in (It made me grin when I heard it though; it was perfect!).

Leozack was a little nervous. Okay, he was a lot nervous. Emperor Deathsaurus had summoned him to the throne room… alone. His emperor normally only did that when he wanted to tell him off. Leozack had no desire for a beating today; he’d just got himself cleaned up and free of scuffs from the last one. He also knew that the longer he kept Deathsaurus waiting, the angrier he got. Leozack knocked on the door.

“Come in Leozack.” Deathsaurus didn’t sound angry. That worried Leozack more; if Deathsaurus was calm enough… he could (and would) inflict worse damage on him. Leozack pushed the door open and made his way over to kneel before the throne.

“You summoned me, master?” Leozack was curious what for.

“Yes. There is something I wish to try.” Deathsaurus paused for a moment.

“Summon Lionbreast.” Leozack looked a little confused. Why would Deathsaurus want him to call out his Breastanimal? Unless he thought he could… _abuse_ Lionbreast in his stead; using the symbiotic link the two of them shared to hurt him. Or perhaps he wished to attack his unprotected chest. Leozack recalled Deathsaurus being in the medbay to treat a stab wound to his from that bastard Star Saber.

“Fine; I shall remove mine first.” Leozack watched both Tigerbreast and Eaglebreast detach from Deathsaurus; each of them landing by his master’s feet. Leozack looked back at his emperor and wished he hadn’t. He’d usually been on the battlefield when Deathsaurus called out his Breastanimals. Deathsaurus was _baring himself to him._ Leozack could have sworn his cheeks heated up a little.

“Now you. And don’t even think about using Lionbreast to attack me. Eaglebreast and Tigerbreast will be on you before you can try.” Eaglebreast cawed and Tigerbreast growled in response to what Deathsaurus said. Leozack shivered but allowed Lionbreast to detach. The teal lion landed beside him; it having enough sense to lower its head in reverence as well. Leozack saw his emperor looking at him; right where Lionbreast would normally be covering. It made him a little self-conscious.

“You two, leave us. Go and keep an eye on what those Dino Force are up to. You’d be wise to tell Lionbreast to keep an eye on those Breast Force underlings of yours. I do not wish to be disturbed.” Leozack was a little nervous; did Deathsaurus intend to attack him unprotected, with no chance of Lionbreast protecting his partner? Eaglebreast and Tigerbreast went past him towards the door while Leozack pondered that. Leozack nodded to Lionbreast, who scurried off out of the door as well.

“Come here.” Deathsaurus gestured to the ground beside his feet. Leozack nervously made his way over and knelt back down. He was shaking a little.

“Why are you shaking like the plants we see outside the portholes?” Deathsaurus had the nerve to ask. How did he not know what Leozack was afraid of?

“You… you only ever call me here alone to beat me, master. Surely this is the correct response to an upcoming beating?” Leozack said; refusing to look at Deathsaurus.

“I don’t intend to beat you Leozack. But I may change my mind if you don’t do as you’re told.” Deathsaurus heard a yelp and Leozack shivered more.

“Look at me.” Deathsaurus commanded. Leozack did, but he found his eyes kept drifting down to Deathsaurus’ exposed chest. Leozack felt his cheeks heat a little. He saw Deathsaurus smirk; and knew his emperor had seen the blush on his cheeks.

“Come here.” Deathsaurus pointed by his feet. Leozack crawled over; so he was kneeling right by his master’s feet.

“Get up. You cannot expect to pleasure me from down there.” Leozack was certain he heard Deathsaurus wrong.

“Pleasure you, master?!” He asked incredulously.

“Yes. That is why I summoned you here. And unless you’d like to kiss my feet…” Deathsaurus sniggered at how quickly Leozack stood up. Leozack stood nervously at a distance from him.

“Come closer Leozack.” Deathsaurus told him; gesturing with a hand.

“I don’t wish to loom over you, master.” Leozack informed him; still shaking like the seaweed outside the portholes.

“I’m telling you to come closer, you fool!” Deathsaurus shouted. Leozack winced but moved towards his emperor. He leaned over Deathsaurus; who didn’t even flinch.

“Better. I’m sure you know how to pleasure someone into opening their panels. You’re certainly pretty enough to have had some experience of it.” Leozack would have been annoyed by Deathsaurus’ assumption; except he heard Deathsaurus say something else. _Deathsaurus thinks I’m pretty?!_ Leozack’s mind boggled at that for a few seconds; before he ran his fingers over the base of Deathsaurus’ wings. His emperor shifted and grumbled at the touch.

“I’m not going to break! Touch me harder!” Deathsaurus growled; and Leozack made his touches firmer. That made his master sigh in pleasure. _The touches must have tickled._ Leozack realised, keeping up the firmer strokes on Deathsaurus’ wings. He nervously migrated his fingertips to Deathsaurus’ now exposed chest. His emperor gasped; slightly shocked by the touch.

“Master?” Leozack stilled; unsure if he’d unintentionally done something Deathsaurus didn’t like.

“Continue.” Leozack could have sworn Deathsaurus mumbled something like ‘didn’t expect that to be as sensitive’. _His chest is sensitive? I’ll have to tease him then…_ Leozack returned to stroking around the edges of where Eaglebreast attached. Deathsaurus bit his lip to keep from making a noise and clenched his fists. That felt too good. Leozack kept up the strokes; seeing a slight red tint on Deathsaurus’ cheeks. _He really likes this doesn’t he?_ Leozack felt an unusual desire go through him. One he hadn’t felt with any of his previous partners.

“May… may I kiss you?” Leozack managed to say; his own cheeks tinting red.

“If you’d like to.” Deathsaurus answered; not saying no. Leozack saw his emperor tilt his head; so their lips could meet he realised. _If that’s not an invitation…_ Leozack trailed off, leaning in to give Deathsaurus a kiss. He felt a spark of something go down his spinal strut as their lips touched. He wondered if Deathsaurus felt it too, but wouldn’t dare ask. Their tongues each slithered in and out of the other’s mouth; teasing pleased noises out of each other. Leozack pulled away; rubbing his hands quickly down Deathsaurus’ chest. That got an honest moan out of him. Leozack squeaked when he felt Deathsaurus touch his own chest in the same way. That felt surprisingly good.

“It appears you too are sensitive there.” Deathsaurus smirked; continuing to stroke Leozack’s chest. Leozack whined. It felt… it was sending warmth right down his spine. If he’d have known it was that sensitive… Leozack pondered if Deathsaurus might like it if… Leozack drew back; prompting a growl from his emperor.

“Trust me to try something, master?” Leozack asked; sounding very nervous of Deathsaurus’ answer.

“If I don’t like it you will find out soon enough.” Deathsaurus informed him; spreading his arms and, to Leozack’s surprise, his legs. Leozack knelt down between Deathsaurus’ spread legs; which didn’t surprise the other mech. Leozack’s head was at chest height. Leozack heard his master gasp when he touched his lips to his chest; right above his spark. That was… sentimental. Leozack got another moan out of his master when he started to lick at the sensitive metal. He kept the licks quick; knowing it was teasing Deathsaurus. He felt Deathsaurus’ hands stroking his wings and shivered. He kept up the licks; slowly moving down to the more armoured lower part of his leader’s chest. That made his leader stiffen; so he stopped.

“Don’t stop!” Deathsaurus informed him; sounding rather needy and eager. Leozack smirked before continuing his licks downward, towards… He heard a snick as a plate retracted. He leaned back; having no desire to have Deathsaurus’ (presumably proportional, Leozack had never seen it) spike extend into his face. He was a little confused when it didn’t. Leozack’s smirk widened when he realised what had retracted. _Deathsaurus’ valve panel. He wants me to lick his valve._ Leozack knew how to do that; he’d done it plenty for partners in the past. He’d also quite liked having them suck his spike to prep him; but wasn’t going to dare suggest Deathsaurus did that. He lowered his head to examine his leader.

“You wish me to lick you, master?” Leozack asked; unable to believe that Deathsaurus would be a valve mech.

“Go on.” Deathsaurus scooted forward; positioning his rear nearer the front of his throne so Leozack could lick his valve more easily. Leozack leaned forward and touched his lips to the node first. Deathsaurus bit his lip; his cheeks turning red. As soon as Leozack moved his lips to the valve; he knew he’d underestimated his master. It tasted so sweet… unlike the bitter or salty fluids he’d licked off others before. He whined; feeling a bolt of pleasure go down his spinal strut. It wasn’t going to take him long to get ready to frag that valve; if the wetness of it and the feelings it was encouraging in him were any indication.

XxX

_I really hope I don’t have to patch Leozack up again. He made me polish him last time!_ Hellbat was thinking crossly to himself; while sneaking through the base. He’d seen Lionbreast wandering about near his quarters; but no Leozack. He figured he’d better check and make sure Deathsaurus hadn’t completely maimed his leader.

_Though, maybe he’d make me leader in Leozack’s place!_ Hellbat thought rather smugly. He was nearing the throne room and it was rather quiet. He listened at the door for the sounds of a beating. He heard someone moaning, perhaps in pain or… No, it couldn’t be! He’d heard similar noises to that coming from the other Breast Force members’ rooms late at night. Someone was enjoying themselves!

_Bet Deathsaurus is pounding Leozack’s valve! I did wonder what Leozack sounded like in pleasure; since I’ve heard everyone else…_ Hellbat put one of his devilish ears to the door; well aware he shouldn’t be listening in, but unable to leave now he knew what was happening. Hellbat heard a snick, then a squeak.

“I’m sorry!” _Leozack_ shouted. _Did he just…?_ Hellbat had to try very hard not to snort. Leozack had never just climaxed; they hadn’t been at it that long!

“Your valve… it tastes like heaven, master!” Leozack shouted; unaware of the audience at the door hearing it. Hellbat did snort with that announcement. _Leozack hasn’t even got his valve plugged or spike wrapped and he’s climaxing!_ Hellbat decided he’d better head back to his room; just because he feared being heard laughing at that. Or maybe he could tell the rest of the Breast Force what was happening; and see if they too wanted to be nosy.

XxX

Leozack knew his cheeks had to be bright red. He’d never pressurised that fast; and certainly not from licking someone else’s valve.

“I… I promise to do better master!” Leozack looked nervously up at Deathsaurus.

“Stand up.” Deathsaurus commanded him. Leozack looked a little reluctant to; possibly because his spike would be nearly at Deathsaurus’ head height. Deathsaurus gestured for him to rise; and Leozack did so. Deathsaurus looked slightly amused that Leozack’s spike was erect already; just from licking his valve a few times. It, however, was larger than Deathsaurus had been expecting.

“Stand right here.” Deathsaurus indicated right in front of him, between his spread legs.

“Master?!” Leozack looked confused; surely Deathsaurus couldn’t be intending to…

“You heard me Leozack. Right here.” Leozack shuffled forward; suddenly very conscious of where his spike would be sticking up. He moved to stand where his emperor indicated.

“Good.” Leozack could have sworn he’d heard Deathsaurus say he wanted to taste him. Leozack yelped as he felt Deathsaurus’ lips wrap around his spike and suck. He never would have guessed his master wanted to do… _Please, whatever god is out there listening… don’t let me come down his throat!_ Deathsaurus’ mouth around his spike felt really good; especially with his tongue scrubbing across the head every so often. Deathsaurus drew off the spike with a wet pop.

“You taste salty… but sweet.” Leozack shivered when he glanced down. Deathsaurus was licking his lips; clearly liking the taste.

“How… are we doing this, master?” Leozack refused to say ‘how do you want me to frag you?’ although that was the question he really wanted to ask.

“Step back so I can stand up.” Leozack did so; a little curious what his emperor was planning. Deathsaurus stood up and then glared at Leozack.

“If you tell anybody about this I will rip your spark out with my bare hands.” Leozack shivered and nodded. He felt his mouth water at what happened next. Deathsaurus turned around and bent over the throne; presenting his valve for Leozack. Leozack had seen other bots do this before, presenting their valve for him to spike. He just never expected to see Deathsaurus do it; to willingly bend over for him.

“What’s the matter? Cyber-cat got your tongue?” Deathsaurus asked; sounding more than a little impatient.

“I never expected _you_ to do this…” Leozack answered. He saw Deathsaurus fidget and was certain if his emperor had been facing him that his cheeks would be bright red.

“Get on with it!” Deathsaurus shouted; whatever patience he had left running out. Leozack stepped forward; standing behind his emperor. He felt more like the emperor now though; what with Deathsaurus presenting for him like this. He ran his fingers over the valve lips; before sliding two inside. Deathsaurus made a noise that sounded like the cross between an avian screech and a lion’s roar. Clearly he liked that. Leozack slid his fingers in and out a few times; just to make sure he definitely wasn’t going to hurt his master when he slid his spike in. He’d been told he was large for his size and didn’t want his master to rip his spike off for hurting him.

“Leozack!” Deathsaurus growled in annoyance.

“Don’t you like this master?” Leozack teased; continuing to move his fingers in and out.

“I’d prefer your spike!” Leozack smirked; he’d almost got his master to beg for his spike (and that was good enough). Leozack slid his fingers out and sucked on them; purring slightly at the sweet fluid. He rubbed his spike head against Deathsaurus’ valve; just so his master wouldn’t snap at him again. His master hissed; rolling his hips back into Leozack’s spike. Leozack put a finger on each side of the valve to pull the lips open a little; then slid his spike inside, slowly. Leozack bit his lip to keep quiet; Deathsaurus’ valve was _rippling_ around his spike as he slid it in and it felt… _amazing_. He pondered idly if Deathsaurus had done this before; as his master’s valve felt really tight.

“This isn’t your first time, is it?” Leozack asked a little nervously. He didn’t want to be the one to take his master’s virginity.

“Of course not, fool. Move!” Deathsaurus growled; Leozack had stilled, not fully seated in his emperor’s valve. Leozack obliged him; sliding his spike all the way in. Deathsaurus moaned; his valve rippling again as Leozack’s spike hilted. That felt far too good. Leozack was already stupidly turned on by this situation and… he was going to have to be careful. He couldn’t come until Deathsaurus did, or if he did climax… it had to trigger Deathsaurus’. Or Deathsaurus was going to want his head on a pike; because just touching his array after he’d climaxed was painful. Leozack pulled his spike back out; just as slowly as he’d slid it in. He whined and so did Deathsaurus.

“Faster you fool! I’m not some fragile Autobrat!” Leozack nervously did as his master commanded and began to thrust his spike in and out. His master’s valve felt even better at this pace. Especially since it seemed to be rubbing his spike in all the right ways with each thrust…

“You… you feel amazing master!” Leozack squeaked; swearing that Deathsaurus’ valve just rippled, as though thanking him for the compliment. He heard another snick and saw Deathsaurus lift one of his hands off the seat of the throne.

“Let me, master.” Leozack slid his own hand around the valve currently squeezing his spike so nicely. He was pleased by the grunt when he teased the swollen node with his fingers; but he had other plans in mind. He slid his hand around the base of his emperor’s spike, a tiny bit annoyed he couldn’t see whether it was proportional. He stroked Deathsaurus’ spike in time with his thrusts; still feeling that delightful valve rippling around his spike. Deathsaurus appeared to be enjoying himself too; if the way he was rolling his hips into the thrusts were any indication.

“Are you close?” Leozack asked. _I hope so, because I am._ He added in his head; biting his lip so as not to make the desperate noises he knew he would.

“You’d better not be holding back to tease me or I swear…” Deathsaurus made that noise half way between an avian screech and a lion’s roar again when Leozack thrust in; the very tip of his spike catching Deathsaurus’ ceiling node. Leozack felt the whole valve ripple; before tightening right around the base of his spike. Deathsaurus heard Leozack scream in ecstasy a moment later and felt transfluid flood his valve. He started thrusting back desperately; trying to bring about his own climax. Leozack panted; before pulling out of Deathsaurus. Leozack heard a growl of frustration which told him what happened. _Deathsaurus_ _didn’t overload._ Leozack heard Deathsaurus growl once more; still frustrated with him. Leozack started to step back nervously.

“I’m sorry, master! I didn’t expect you to…” Deathsaurus interrupted him.

“How dare you stop! I’m not finished!”

“I am. My array gets really sensitive after I climax.” Leozack answered; sounding exceedingly nervous.

“If you don’t put your spike back in me I swear I’ll rip it off and do it myself!” Deathsaurus screeched. Leozack squealed in fear; heading towards the door.

“Leozack! Get back here!” Deathsaurus growled; starting to stand up. Leozack bolted; shutting the door behind him. _No way am I staying in there while you have that look in your eyes!_ He thought as he ran away. Deathsaurus roared in frustration. He was close to climax dammit! _Stupid Leozack. Trust him to run off and leave a job half finished._ Deathsaurus thought; before proceeding to kneel down. He’d climax one way or another. And at least _his_ fingers could be counted on to do the job.

XxX

He was met just around the corner from the throne room by the rest of the Breast Force; who all looked rather amused.

“You and the emperor have fun Leozack?” Drillhorn asked him; a wicked smirk crossing his features.

“You were eavesdropping? How dare you! I’m your superior; and what myself and the emperor do during our private meetings is our business.” Leozack scolded them.

“Didn’t need to eavesdrop.” Jallguar informed him; also smirking.

“Heard you climax from half way across the base.” Killbison sounded smug. He’d heard the teal jet scream like that before, and got the transfluid in his valve as a result.

“Heard Deathsaurus’ growl of frustration too.” Hellbat sniggered.

“You came and Deathsaurus-sama didn’t!” Guyhawk crowed; prompting the others to start laughing at him. Leozack glared; red covering his cheeks.

“He did too!” He lied; still getting the others laughing at him. An avian shriek echoed through the corridors; one that sounded exceedingly pleased with itself. Leozack’s cheeks burned; that sound had to be Deathsaurus climaxing.

“Yeah, just now.” Jallguar started giggling.

“You never ran out and left Deathsaurus to stroke himself to climax!?” Drillhorn shook his head; also trying to hold back laughter.

“He’s gonna rip your spike off and use it as a sex toy for this, you know that?” Killbison suggested; becoming amused at the shiver from Leozack. It didn’t escape any of their notices that Leozack had no fluids down his thighs. Leozack had been spiking Deathsaurus.

“Work on your stamina and _maybe_ the emperor will let you try again!” Hellbat chortled. Leozack headed past them towards his quarters, ignoring the laughter following him along the corridor. He intended to hide in them for a while, waiting for Deathsaurus to calm down.

This ended up coming back to bite him on the rear a few weeks later. He’d failed one mission too many and Deathsaurus asked him;

“Why do you always leave me unsatisfied?” Leozack’s cheeks burned in humiliation at the reminder, and the rest of the Breast Force roared with laughter.

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly wish I could remember which episode Deathsaurus says the title in… I think it’s after Guyhawk joins them…


End file.
